Avatar: The Redone Airbender
by Fere will keep you alive
Summary: Zuko has been searching for the Avatar for three years. Since his father scarred him, he has been brewing a plan of revenge, which involves him siding with the Avatar to stop the war... Rewrite of the series
1. Chapters 1 and 2: The Boy in the Iceberg

Today was a good day, Zuko had a good feeling about it. So much so that he allowed his crew to relax.

The Fire Nation ship drifted through the icy water of the South Pole slowly. Zuko stood on deck and surveyed the landscape. Something then, that he had not been expecting, but had searched for for three years, surfaced. An unnatural beam of light which, Zuko thought, could only mean one thing.

'Finally...' said Zuko, seeing the light, 'Uncle, do you realise what this means?'

'I won't get to finish my game?'

'It means my search is about to come to an end.' Iroh sighed deeply, which Zuko ignored. 'That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!'

'Or it's just the celestial light. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing.' Iroh placed an air tile to his game. 'Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a nice cup of calming jasmine tea?'

'I don't need any calming tea! I need to find the Avatar.' Zuko loved his uncle, but he had had enough calming influences for one day. Now was a time for action. 'Helmsman! Set a course for the light!'

Immediately, everyone on the ship sprung into action, except Iroh, who continued with his game.

* Dusk *

'I'm going to bed now.' Iroh yawned widely. 'A man needs his rest. Prince Zuko...'

'I told you not to call me that.'

'Fine. Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right, and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather and great-grandfather all tried and failed.'

'Because they weren't looking, they were hunting. The Avatar's hundred years in hiding are over.'

* Next Day *

Iroh narrowed his eyes. Teaching his young nephew the fine art of firebending was an uphill battle. 'Again.' Zuko did it again, but it was still wrong. 'No. Power in firebending comes from the breath, not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire.' Iroh punched the air, creating a small amount of fire to prove his point. 'Get it right this time.'

'Enough.' growled Zuko, 'I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set, I'm more than ready.'

'No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again!'

'The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic firebending impress him. You will teach me the advanced set!'

'Very well. But first... I must finish my roast duck.' Iroh produced a bowl out of nowhere, and began eating heartily.

Zuko sat, and waited.

Soon, he was shown the next set by his uncle, but disturbed when the helmsman announced that they were close to the source of the light. Zuko pulled out a telescope, and began searching for signs of the Avatar.

After an hour Zuko began to doubt that the Avatar was here, then a flare rocketed into the sky, and he twirled his telescope to see the source. It was a Fire Nation ship, old and wrecked and unimportant. What was important was the shape jumping with incredible agility down the turret of the ship. Zuko had never seen airbending before, but he recognised it all the same.

'The Last Airbender... Quite agile for his old age.' he muttered. 'Wake my uncle! Tell him I've found the Avatar.' he panned the lens around, and his sight fell on a small village. 'As well as his hiding place.'

Then, Zuko gave the order. 'Helmsman! Set a course for the village!' The ship turned, ominously. It glided through the water towards the village, readying its men. Zuko dressed, or rather allowed others to dress him, in him armour, ready for landing.

When they approached the village, they ploughed straight through the ice, resting in the remains of the village's pathetic wall.

Zuko walked down the gangplank, when a peasant charged at him, dressed in a stupid blue armour. He was quickly stopped with two kicks from Zuko.

Zuko stopped before the villagers and asked, 'Where are you hiding him?' but they remained silent. He saw an old lady, and grabbed her. 'He'd be about this age, master of all elements?' Still, silence. The grandmother was getting him nowhere, so he tried fear, firebending over the villagers to up the ante.

The peasant warrior charged at him from behind. Zuko dodged, sprawling the boy on the cold ice, and dodging too the boomerang thrown at him.

A tiny boy chanted 'Show no fear!' and threw a spear to the boy warrior. He charged again. Zuko timed his defence perfectly, punching through the spear so hard he tore the tip off. He caught the handle, and hit the boy with it until he collapsed, then broke it in half.

Unfortunately, Zuko hadn't realised that boomerangs always fly back, and it hit him in the back of the head. Then - another surprise attack! A boy on a penguin slid by him, knocking him over, into an embarrassing position.

The boy stopped, and greeted the boy warrior, and his friend. He finally turned to Zuko. 'Looking for me?'

Zuko had been expecting an old man, not a child. 'You're the airbender? _You're_ the Avatar?' he demanded, shocked. 'I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!'

'Well, you're just a teenager!' as the Avatar prepared to defend, he saw the terrified villagers, and was taken with a desire to protect. He stopped. 'If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?'

The Avatar, Zuko suspected, had no idea of his true intention. 'Yes.' So his crew took the Avatar, and lead him on board. As they left, a peasant girl shouted after the Avatar, but Zuko did not hear, nor did he care, what they said.

'Helmsman! Take us away.' With a hiss and a creak, the Fire Nation ship left.

On board, Zuko instructed the guards to leave, but not before they undid the Avatar's handcuffs. He could have escaped then, but stayed out of curiousity.

'Avatar, forgive me for the treatment, but it was necessary. I have been searching for you for three years, because I need your help.' Zuko examined the boy, who looked confused. 'I am Prince Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai, and I need your help defeating him.'

'Your father? Why?'

'The war. I need the Avatar's help to end it. I need your help. What do you say?'

'The Fire Nation started the war in the first place. How can I trust you?'

'Yo-' suddenly, a great shaggy shape in the sky caught his eye. 'What is that?'

'Appa!' yelled the Avatar.

The creature, Appa, drew closer, and a girl on board shouted 'Aang! Aang!' The Avatar, Aang, looked out to them, and waved gently.

'Katara! Sokka!' Appa landed on the deck, the warrior boy and peasant girl slid off it, and rushed to Aang. The boy drew his club and pointed it at Zuko. 'Sokka, it's okay, Zuko was just telling me about his plan to stop his father.'

'His father...?'

'The Fire Lord.'

Katara started laughing. 'Are you telling me that he is on our side? The Prince of the Fire Nation?'

'I need to stop my father, for the good of the world. You see what the war has done to everyone, it needs to end.'

'I don't believe him. He's from the Fire Nation.' said Sokka, sceptically.

'Well I do. If this war is as bad as you say it is, we need all the help we can get.'

'The world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war.' said Katara.

'According to legend, you need to first master water, then earth, then fire, right?' said Zuko.

'Right. We need to get to the North Pole, to find a waterbending master.'

Author Note: Alright, here's the plan. Approximately once a week I will watch the next episode of Avatar, and Zukofy it. Feel free to ask me to update soon, as it will get me motivated to update sooner!

PLEASE for the love of Aang review please? I like reviews, and they keep me interested to continue. No reviews, no continuation of this story due to yours and my lack of interest. Simple as.

Please, please review then?

Read on, Flame-o,

Fere.


	2. Chapter 3: The Southern Air Temple

On board the ship, Zuko, who had changed out of his tight armour, was saying his farewells to his uncle, in preparation to leave.

'Hello, Avatar. I am honoured to meet you at last.' Iroh bowed respectfully. 'You know, my nephew has been searching for you for three years, you know. Three years of searching, and looking, and now – finding.'

Aang smiled. 'I know.'

'Listen, uncle.' Zuko took his uncle to one side, 'I need you to take control of the ship, I'm going with Aang to the North Pole.'

'Won't this be a little hard to explain to the crew? They are still loyal to your father, after all. If you four leave now, there will be questions.'

'Then tell them something creative.'

'And what if it gets back to Azula?'

'It won't.' Zuko was deadly serious. 'Tell them I was captured. Hell, tell them I fell into the water, drowned and the Avatar escaped. Just make sure there is no suspicion. Surprise is essential to my plan.'

'As you wish.'

'Goodbye, Uncle.'

'Farewell, nephew.' Iroh pulled him into a fierce hug. 'I hope this is not our final goodbye.' Without another word, Zuko jumped onto the saddle of the gigantic flying bison, and along with Aang, Sokka and Katara, left.

In order to cover his nephew, he ran into the control room and shouted 'Help! The avatar has knocked Zuko overboard and escaped. He is drowning!' Naturally, the entire roomful of Fire Nation soldiers ran out, and peered over the sides of the railings, casting down ropes for the fictional drowning Zuko to cling onto.

Iroh spared one last glance at the disappearing bison, before stepping into his part as a 'distraught' uncle.

* Later, by the river *

'Wait 'til you see it, guys. The air temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world!' said Aang, tightening the ropes around Appa's horns.

Katara, who was much less optimistic than usual, attempted to calm him down. 'Aang, I know you're excited, but it's been a hundred years since you've been home.'

'That's why I'm so excited!'

'It's just that, a lot can change over a hundred years.'

Meanwhile, Zuko and Sokka were relaxing by the river, dangling their feet in the cool water. 'I did tell Aang what the Fire Nation did to his people, right?' Zuko asked Sokka.

'You did. Twice.'

'I know, but I need to see it for myself.' saud Aang.

'So long as you know.' Zuko sighed and lay back on the grass.

'Come on, guys! Air temple – here we come!'

* Fire Nation docks *

As the ship formerly captained by Zuko entered the dock, Iroh stepped off with the impression of a heavy heart. He barely went five feet before the arrogant Zhao approached him.

'I have heard about your loss. I am deeply sorry. It was such a shame that Zuko died before he could find the Avatar.'

'Thank you for your condolences, Captain Zhao.'

'It's Commander now, you know. But, please, the Fire Lord's brother is my welcome guest any time. What brings you to my harbour?'

'We need more men. We lost some in the South Pole. My nephew included.'

'Well, then you are in luck. There is a tent, reserved especially for recruitment.' Zhao pointed to the correct tent.

'Thank you for your help, Commander. And, congratulations in your promotion.'

Zhao waited until Iroh was out of earshot before speaking to his right-hand, Captain Zhin. 'I want you to gain a place on that ship. I want to find out everything that goes on in that ship. Am I understood?' She bowed.

'Yes, Commander. It shall be done.'

* And, back to Aang! *

'Aang, before we get there, I wanna talk to you about the Airbenders.' Zuko slid next to Aang, a serious look on his face, which Aang ignored.

'What about them?'

'The Fire Nation was ruthless. At school, we were taught about how we defeated the Air Nomads. Now I see that was just a lie. The Air Nomads were wiped out. I need you to be prepared for what you will see.'

'Zuko, just because no-one has _seen_ an airbender, doesn't mean the Fire Nation has killed them all. They probably escaped.'

'I know that it's hard to accept.' Katara joined in, sliding down Appa's neck to rest on Aang's other side.

'No, you don't understand, Katara. The only way to get to an Air Temple is with a flying bison. Does the Fire Nation have flying bison, Zuko?'

'No, but-'

'Well then. Yip yip, Appa!' suddenly, they saw the Southern Air Temple for the first time. 'There it is. The Southern Air Temple.'

* Airball interval! *

As Sokka was knocked off his pole for the fifth time in a row, Zuko's eyes began to wander. His sight fell on something sharp and red, poking out of the white snow.

'Hey Katara, look at this.' he said as he brushed off the snow, revealing a Fire Nation helmet.

'We should tell him.' There was a thud, as Sokka was knocked off the pole for the sixth time. 'Hey, Aang, there's something you need to see.' As he ran towards them, a carefree look in his eye, Katara was gripped by sympathy, and discreetly bended the pile of snow on an overhang to fall on the helmet – and Zuko.

'What is it Katara?'

'Urr… just a new waterbending move I learnt.'

'That's great, Katara, but we've got a whole temple to explore. Come on.' Aang sprinted away, and Zuko burned himself out of the snow.

'You can't keep protecting him forever, Katara. Sooner or later he'll find out what happened to his people. You can't pretend the Fire Nation wasn't here.' said Zuko, excess snow quickly evaporating off him.

'I can for Aang's sake. If he finds out they invaded his home, he'll be devastated.'

* Later *

'Aang? You in here?' Zuko and Sokka tumbled through the curtain, to find Aang kneeling on the floor.

'Hey, relax.' said Sokka 'I wasn't really gonna eat him.'

'Aang,' Zuko put his hand on his shoulder, to turn him towards them, when he noticed the skeleton. 'Oh no.'

And then, Aang snapped. His eyes and tattoos began to glow, he lifted off in the air, and blew Zuko and Sokka away. 'What's happening?' shouted Katara, approaching steadily, despite the hurricane winds rippling against the mountain.

'I don't know. Aang found out that firebenders killed Gyatso, and it triggered his Avatar spirits!' shouted Sokka, through the wind.

'I'm gonna try calm him down.' she shouted back.

'Well, do it, before he blows us off the mountain!' at this stage, the wind was tugging as the boy's feet, lifting him off. He grabbed onto the only thing near - Zuko.

'Let go of me!'

'You want me to fly off the mountain?'

'No, and I don't want you to take me with you either!' Zuko wrapped his arm around a pole. 'Grab onto this, before you take us both off!' As Sokka placed his hands on it, the winds died down, and all was calm. With gravity restored, Zuko crashed to the ground, and Sokka crashed onto Zuko. 'Get off of me!'

'What happened? Did we die?'

'No, we're alive. I think your sister calmed him down.'

'Hoo-rah.' said Sokka, completely devoid of happiness, punching the air limply. 'Can I get some lunch now?'

* * *

Author Note: So, Chapter 3: The Southern Air Temple, is complete!

As you may have noticed, I've introduced a new antagonist - Zhin. She wasn't in the original show, but I did throw canon out the window in the first chapter, didn't I? Anyway, Zhin exists as a backup, to keep the story interesting! At this point she has been accepted onto the crew.

Truthfully, I wasn't expecting to do another chapter until wednesday, but lo and behold, the power of reviews urged me to stay up until 2am (GMT) last night finishing this!

Is anyone yet wondering what pairings I'll weave into my little tapestry of fiction? Well, wonder on. If you message/review me, I may tell you, however.

Please review! Praise, criticism and urgings to update are all welcome!

Read on, Flame-o,

Fere

PS, If scenes are missing, imagine a) they are the same or b) they could not be incorporated.

PPS, Dear Kataang-or-Zutara, I would love a beta reader, if you would be up for the job, that would be great!


	3. Chapter 4: The Warriors of Kyoshi

Appa swiftly flew over a vast stretch of water. So far, the gang had ridden on the rabbit-bears on Jun Li Island, hung around with the ostrich-sloths and run from the tiger-bears in the Kitala Rainforest.

Now they were searching for giant Koi fish. Sokka gazed at the map, turning it upside-down to try and comprehend it. 'You have no idea where you're going, do you, Aang?' he finally threw the map down in defeat.

'Well… I know it's near water…'

As if on cue, both Sokka and Zuko looked out over their surroundings – water as far as the eye could see. 'I guess we're getting close, then.' said Sokka.

'Look at it this way, the Fire Nation still doesn't know Aang's returned, so they won't be tracking us. And even if they were, it will be almost impossible, because we've been darting around.' Zuko countered.

'How can you be so sure the Fire Nation doesn't know?' said Katara, somewhat hostile. 'You may trust your uncle, but do you trust your whole crew to keep quiet?'

'I doubt they saw anything. Even so, Uncle is good at stopping gossip spread.' Katara sighed and returned to stitching Sokka's pants.

'Hey, Katara!' Aang shouted, trying to break the boredom. 'Check out this airbending trick!' Aang had somehow gotten a marble, and spun it round, using airbending.

'That's great, Aang.' she said, coldly, not even looking up.

'You didn't even look…' Aang deflated, stopping the marble.

She stopped, and looked up. 'That's great!'

'But I'm not doing it now…'

'Stop bugging her, airhead. You need to give girls space when they do their sewing.' Sokka hit a special note, which flicked something in Katara's head.

'What does me being a girl have to do with sewing?' Katara looked at her obnoxious brother dangerously. Anyone else would have sensed that this was the time to stop, like Zuko – who carefully edged out from next to Sokka, and hid besides Aang.

'Simple. Girls are better at fixing pants than guys, and guys are better at hunting, fighting, stuff like that.' Katara got a dangerous look in her eyes.

As it was, Katara just used her sarcasm, not her waterbending. 'All done with your pants, and look what a great job I did!' She flung them at her brother, who found they still had a massive hole.

'Wait, Katara, I was just kidding, I can't wear these!' Sokka blathered on.

'Don't you think you should intervene?' Zuko whispered to Aang.

'I guess. Relax, Sokka! Where we're going, you won't need any pants!'

* Scene change *

Finally, they arrived at the island of Kyoshi, where the giant Koi fish were supposed to be swimming at this time of year. Well, they found the Koi fish, and then found an even bigger fish.

Then, they were captured by some local warriors, and were now tied to something hard and unforgiving.

An elderly-sounding man spoke. 'You four have some explaining to do.'

A female added: 'And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the Unagi.'

'Show yourselves, cowards!' Sokka demanded. Their blindfolds were ripped off, and they saw a group of women, and a man who looked to be the elder of the village. 'Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?'

The female from before laughed. 'There were no men, we ambushed you. Now, why were you agitating the Unagi?'

'It's my fault.' said Aang. 'I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant Koi.'

'How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies? He looks very Fire Nation.' the man pointed at Zuko accusingly. 'Kyoshi've stayed out of the war so far, and we intend to keep it that way.'

Suddenly, Aang perked up. 'This island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!'

The elder laughed, a deep, hearty laugh. 'Ha! How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago, she's been dead for centuries.'

'I know her because I'm the Avatar.' Aang leapt out of the ropes, and in one smooth move, sliced his binds and showed off a cool bit of airbending. The villagers went '_ooh_' and '_aah_' as Aang spun his marble around again, hoping to impress.

'It's true, you _are_ the Avatar.'

* Scene skip *

Aang was being constantly followed by adoring fangirls – they were him all over the island. Sokka had disappeared off somewhere in a manly crisis, and Zuko was stuck helping Katara shop.

'What is it about girls and shopping?' he grumbled, adjusting the heavy basket.

'Shut up, you. I'll need your measurements when we're done here, though.'

'Measurements? For what?'

'Clothes. You'll see, it's a surprise.'

At that moment, Aang ran past them, followed by what seemed like every young girl on the island. 'Hi Katara! Hi Zuko!' he shouted as he ran past.

Zuko waved back, whereas Katara ignored him. 'What's your problem?' Zuko asked.

'Nothing. No problem.'

'Well, don't you think we should help him?'

'He's the Avatar. I'm sure he's got it covered.' They finally began walking back to where they were staying, Katara made Zuko carry all their supplies inside, and then shooed him away.

* Da da-da-da! *

On the docks, a little girl rushed up to her Uncle, Huah. 'Uncle, did you hear? The Avatar's on Kyoshi!'

Uncle Huah travelled to a small market town, to his friend Sho, who bought all his fish. 'The Avatar's on Kyoshi.' he said. And just like that, the news spread like a virus, until finally it reached the ears of Iroh and his crew. Almost immediately, Zhin sent a messanger hawk to Commander Zhao, who set sail for the unfortunate island of Kyoshi.

* Pay attention to MEEEE *

When Aang finally returned home, Katara was sitting, sewing once more.

'Katara… Remember how the Unagi almost caught me yesterday?'

'Yeah.'

'Well, I'm gonna go ride it now. It's gonna be real dangerous.'

'Good for you.'

'You're not gonna stop me?'

'Nope. Now can you leave me alone? I want to concentrate on this.' she stitched the pants and set them down and began work on the tunic.

'Alright, see you later. If I survive.' Aang slammed the door for effect, and took off for the Unagi, and the crowd of giggling fangirls who waited for him.

* Fight! *

Zhao and his lackeys rode down the gangplank, 'I want the Avatar alive.' he growled to his inferiors.

They reached the village without being challenged. Zhao sat in the middle of the high street and shouted 'Come out, Avatar. You can't hide forever!'

Zuko and Katara saw them from their room. 'Here, wear this!' she thrust earth nation clothes into his waiting arms.

'What's this?'

'A disguise. I thought it would be better if you looked like you were from the Earth Nation, because then people will be more trusting.'

'Alright. Thanks.' He began pulling on the clothes, while Katara went to retrieve Aang.

Rhinos began prowling through the streets, and were suddenly pounced upon by the Kyoshi Warriors, and Sokka. They knocked Zhao off his Rhino, and had him cornered, three against one.

Katara and Aang suddenly appeared, and Aang shouted to get the Fire Nation's attention, while the warriors, Sokka and Zuko fought them off.

'Looking for me?' challenged Aang.

'Yes.' Aang quickly defeated Zhao, by knocking him into a building. 'Sokka! Zuko! Let's get out of here!'

Zhao was not, as Aang had thought, unconscious. Zhao heard Zuko's name shouted, and managed to pull himself out of the ruins in time to see a slight youth with a large facial scar hurrying towards Appa.

'Notify the Fire Lord immediately. Tell him: 'His son is alive.''

* * *

So, another chapter done. I may skip chapters, or merge some together, if I think that a random filler episode such as 'the Great Divide' or 'the Waterbending Scroll' alone doesn't warrant a full chapter due to the fact that after a while my writing may become boring and repetitive if I force myself to do EVERY SINGLE EPISODE.

Plus, I apologise for this chapter being so late. My only excuse is that I have not been able to get on the internet at all in the past week because my BT Home Hub decided to screw up. Thanks a lot, BT!

So, please review, comment, etc?

Thank you,

Fere


End file.
